tigeradonfandomcom-20200215-history
Locations of mythology
!}} Monkey Island is the titular island from the Monkey Island game series. The island makes appearances in one form or another in the first four games, three of which feature actual gameplay on the island. Atlantis is a beautiful undersea area found far beneath the depths of Jolly Roger's Lagoon. The Minus World is a glitch level found in Super Mario Bros., and is widely regarded as the most famous glitch in video game history. The Great Valley is a sanctuary for the leaf-eating dinosaurs. It is where Littlefoot, his grandparents and his friends all live. The Black Hole, (also known as Thordur's black hole), was Jagex's early punishment system back on RuneScape Classic. Players who were misbehaving were sent to The Black Hole. Monster Carnival Island was going to be an Island but strangely disappeared from the Map while it said "COMING SOON!". In it's place was 24 Carrot Island. Fungus Forest was an unfinished world that was planned to be released in Banjo-Kazooie. Due to insufficient time to complete the game's development, Rareware did not feature the level in the game along with Mount Fire Eyes and two other mysterious levels. Genocide City Zone (AKA Cyber City Zone) was a scrapped level from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for the Sega Mega Drive. The level was originally a concept for the Metropolis Zone act 3. Pyroland, as it is officially named, is how the Pyro sees the world through its eyes. It was first seen in Meet the Pyro. DUMMY is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee which can only be found via Action Replay. When activated in Debug Mode, it normally crashes the game, though another hack can force the game to present the stage. It merely consists of empty space, save for a lone invisible platform in the center that can only be seen using the debug menu. Out of This Dimension! in Star Fox is a strange location found outside of the known space of the Lylat System, or existence as we know it. Escape from the surreal level is impossible, and it is seen as the alternate ending for the game. Blue Hell is the name given by the player community to the area underneath the landmass in all Grand Theft Auto games. The name first started from GTA III in which the area underneath the landmass is usually blue. But in the GTA III 10 Year Anniversary version, Rockstar made the Blue Hell black. The Unicorn Fountain is the fan-given name of an area resembling a fairy fountain seen in some of Ocarina of Time's pre-release material. This location does not exist in the completed game; it may be an earlier design of the fairy fountain or a different location altogether. The Secret Cow Level, also known as the Moo Moo Farm, can be found in Diablo II (with or without the expansion Diablo II: Lord of Destruction). To create a portal to the secret level, combine Wirt's Leg and a Tome of Town Portal in the Horadric Cube. A red portal will appear in theAct I starting area. Category:Keener Category:Lists Category:Gold-plated articles Category:Mystery